


Left aGAST

by FallenLust



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), F/M, The Void, bara, dubcon, void sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLust/pseuds/FallenLust
Summary: uhm. yes. but also no.





	Left aGAST

“Y̸̡̹͕̼͔̭̤͊͆̊͆̄̽͒͊ǫ̷̨̤̫̜͉͔͍̥̳̋̽̾̋̈́͘u̸̧͓͈͉̠͋̒̒́̆̃̐͛̈́ ̶̻̳͌̊s̷̺̺͐h̷̪̬̯̬͒̏ͅọ̷̤̜̠̙̀͆̑̏͑̊̋u̴͖̺͖̥̜̪͌͑͂̐̐͝l̸̡̺̇̊̎̈̈̆͗d̷̢̲̰̑̃͋͌̈̑̒͝ͅ ̷̘̜͙̾͐̆͐̚͜͝b̵̨̻̮̖̘͚̬̹͖͇̔͛̓́̑͝e̷̡̳̪͓̙̩̹͆͑͒̚͝ ̴̭͉̈̍͛̓̀͗̀͑͌̀ẁ̴͉͕̱̲̃̉̓͌͜ő̷͍͕̳̼͉̱̺̗͕̑̾̑͂͝r̸̟̯̄͌̈́̎̀̕̚͝r̷̗̱̂̾̾̌̎͌͘͠ḯ̴̳̤̓̉̊͛̿̄͝ͅe̶͔̰̹̾̃̀̐ḑ̸̛̮̺̩͖̭̑̌,̷͈̻͙̼̮̱͉̮̥̑͑̿̉͛̀̅͆ ̷̨̰̺̪͍̺͑̈́́̍͌̓̄͘ŷ̶̧̪̲̣̪̦̯̯̒̽̏o̷̖̻͚̰̝̱̥͇̜̫͂̉̌͋͗̏̏̔ų̶͓͎̜̬̇̓̂̅̇͝n̸͕̘̆̈́̃̚͠ĝ̴̱͑̃ ̵̧̞̗̺̹̳̺̳̇̀͘o̷͔̗̎̒̌͑̓́͘n̸̙̯͓͚̈́͜ë̴͍̠͕̮̪̲͎̱̗́̊.̴̡͈̗̻̳̞̭͛”

The minute you open your eyes, the strange sensation of something fluid-yet-dry coats your body in lukewarm discomfort. The world seems to be coated in an inky-black cloud, dulling your perceptions, until a lone face leans into view.

W̴̼̰̳̌͌͑͆̐̑͝h̵͓̯̠̒̾̂̾̾́̈͂̔͛y̵͎̝͍̤̟͕̬̠͌͗̊͜ ̷͓̙̲̖̟͍̼͑ͅã̶̪̟̦̖̺̰̈́̑̒͋̚ñ̴̢̢̳͉̗̜̥͔͐́͋̔̋̋̔̿̆d̴̪͕͓͖̤̝̼̏̃ ̴͖̘̩̦̪̫͕͚̋̊̑͝h̵̡͔̿͠ò̵̡̻͇̝̅̄̚̚w̸̨̘̝̠͓̣̞͛̽͒̃͐ ̴̨͙̰̯̘͈̼̝̤͊̊̈̇͂͝͝ͅỳ̴̧̗͚̙̩̽̈́o̴̡̮̤͔̻̳͒̆͒͗̃͂̈͆̂͝u̴̯͈̻͈͛͂̂́̿͘͠͠ ̶̡̣̲͂̿͑̀̂͌ę̶͍͚̣̘͛͑̓̍̕͠͝n̷̡͍̠͕̯͎̱̦͎͆̊̎̓̉̔̌̎͠d̸̻̝̭̞̻̱͂̓͂̓̑͋͆ȩ̵̮͈̋͠ͅͅd̴̨̡̠͉̘̪̙͉̑̈̓̈̄̒̚̕͠ ̶̝̩͈̪̤̅͌̃͐̑̂̕͝͠ȗ̴̡̮͚̙̹̳̭̫̺̋̓͌͗̽̈́̇͠͝p̶̧̜̫̩͙̲̙̣͓̠̓̔͋ ̴̯͔̎͐͋̈́͋͛͋͒͜͠w̴̢̧̰̒̿͋̃̅͑͂̆i̵͖̪̰͂̒́̈́̇͆̅͝t̷̯͉̪̞̐̈̊h̶̨̨͔͚̰̻̰͙͠ ̴̪̙̩̣͔͖̽̉̕m̶͖͓͉͍̂́̋̆͝͠ͅe̷̢̬͖̒̇͋̆́̂ ̸̛͚͖͙̮̄̌͛͌̿̂͊͆i̸̝͐͝s̶̢̥͍̭̗͚̪̲͂̎́͊̅͐̌̓̄͠ͅ ̷̧̡̬̦̥͐̈́̈́̋̄̅̔͜͜u̸̡͉̝̼̣͍̣̣͖̭͛̈̍̾̋͑̏̕n̴̠̳͇̖̉c̷̛̱͖͈̈́̋͌̌̂͂͘͜ļ̵̜̥̱̤̖̱̖́̏͗ę̷̲̻̖̖̘̤̈̆͝a̶̛̤̺͐̑r̴͚̱̓̿̾̐͆͐̎,̷̮̦͙̠̗͓͑̽̇̇͂͂͋̕͝ ̶̧͔̺͖̟̭̫͓͊̊͑̆͘ͅb̴̧̳͎̣̙̻̬̱̹͗̋̊͊̃̊̈́̽ū̸̺̆̔̾̋̇̉̕̚̕t̷̨̡̮̳̦̾̉ ̴̢̤̗̲͖̰̝͉̐͂͆͘͠i̷̩̓̿̈́̿̌͐t̶̛͕͇̞̗̳̘̐̈́̆̿͝͝ ̶̛̛͕͇m̴̲͙̺͊̌̐̓̓̓̈́̿a̵͚͊͒͊̑͆̕t̵̛̙̠̗̯͌͐͝ẗ̵͍͎̰̜́͑̑̽̓͠ę̷͕̰͙̥̣̻̆͗̋̿̀̎̍͊̚̚r̵͈̰̣̘̖̽͒̃̽̈́̐͐͋͗͠ŝ̸̨̻̪̥͎͉̬̪̦̰̒͋̐ ̴̢̱̞͇͚̣̈̔̿n̷̡̙͕͐̇̈́͐o̵̰̙͉̰̣̓̏̕͝͝ẗ̴̹͕̰̯́̈̋̎̋͑͘͜͝.̶͕̜͓̣̊̊̾͝͝

A voice emanates from the void around you, everywhere and nowhere at once. You squint, slowly distinguishing the being’s face, high above you, taller than any human or monster you’ve seen. It reminds you of a blank opera mask, chalky white, with two large holes where eyes should be. Instead, glowing orbs watch you from behind the ‘mask’, looking at your form critically. Two gaping cracks, one from the right eye leading up to the top, and one connecting the sharp, thin mouth to the left eye. Trailing downwards, you see nothing but gelatinous mass where a normal human would have a body. You shudder, a wave of fear passing over you.

H̷̲̼̔͋̽̌̄̕͠ư̶͖͚̚s̶͕̯̳̺̳̖̟̳͖̦̅̑h̷̡̭͎̣̭̮̻̱̊͐̀́͗̎̍̌͝.̷̡̧̳̪͔̠̰̩̒̌̕͘ ̶̨̨̛̪͇̗̗̗̯̂̐̓̾̍̑̅̕Y̷̧̭̮͌͂͑̂̈́̂͆̅̐̑ǫ̶͎͎͙̙͍͎͉͙͛͐̋̈͗̎u̷͕̺͓̦̖̺̤͙̾͐̆̑͝ ̷̻̖̮͖͚̫̲̮͐͗̉̊͊͋́͝͝h̸̛̫̠͚͇͔̬̠͖̗̉̎̓̋͘̕̚͝a̷̟̫͎̽̍̾̅̉̊͝v̴͍̳̞̹͙̯͛̈̈́̓͋͝e̶̳̻̞͔͗̐͊̐ ̵̛̩̜̞͈̬̇̔̏͆͂̈̆͝n̸̛͓̋̆̈́̐̋̐̐̉̂ơ̴͔̝̬͎̙͌ͅ ̶͉͇͕̭͍̖̳̲͎̀͛̍͌ṛ̵̨̢̰͍̏̂̈́̈́͜e̵̦̫͖̦̳͋͊̔̄̍͘͘͘͜a̶͚̩͒s̶͚̬͈͉̲̳̳̘̼̆͌̑͜͠͝o̸̧̫̩̟͍͈̗̱͗̅̿̇̐̍̑͊̕ņ̵̤̤͋͒͋͐̑̍̽͝ ̷̪̱̒t̵̢͇̘̜̤͐̓͘̕o̵̧̨̜̗͓͓͖̹̗͍̊̾̾͛̈́̓̾̀̕̚ ̸̫̍̓͂͊͐̔̈̈́̄̏b̵͎̻̙̌͐̊̐͛̆͒͂̑̕e̶̹̅̄͋̐̌̋̊͐̑̚ ̸̭͚̔̽͌͂̓̽̈́f̴̡̢̦̳̞̞̣͙͒̍r̷̤̭͔̉͐̉i̶͖̹̐̅̃͆̇͂̎g̶͈͔̊̔̊̌͑͆̂͐̊͋ḩ̶̢̢͉̗̗̼̺͕̻́͛͊t̸̨̰̙̝̙̍̄̊͊̑̒͒̐̐e̶͍̮̼͓̪͈͒̈́̊̈́̃̎̅ņ̵͉̜̝̘̘͔̈́̔̋͒̕͠ḛ̸̗͇̪̼̆̊͊̍̕͘d̷̢̧̛̥͚̥̪̗̊̄̈́͑͆͊̈́̾ ̶̬̐͛̍̊̿̌̉͠͝y̵͙̤̩̺̹͗̈̓̏̐́̃͝e̷̡̧͈̳͖̼̲̓͂̓̒̓̚t̵̳̩̻̖̜̦̯̜͖́̐͒̓͜.̵͕̝͈̈͊ ̵̛͍̥̪̹͚̳̄S̵̢͚̫̟̰͚̯̮̯̈̆ͅơ̸͖̝̟̭̲̖̌̾͑̾̿̔͜͜o̸̘̜͈͚̲͇̯͔͂̀̔n̸͉̮̦͇̦̲͋́̀̋͋͐̉̋ ̵̨̛͖̗̪͕͇̯̤̘͌̍̉̃͆̈́̚ͅt̸̤̯͆̐̅̕͠h̵̡͙̝̟̪͈̺̞̘͉͆ą̴̜̪̦̻͖͈̄́ẗ̴̟̩̠̙̣͈̬̠̘͒̓̀͛͘ͅ ̷̨̳̼̝̩͈̥̥͍̑̾̓͐̑w̷̛͉͖͉̙̰̦͍̐̌͒̐͋̚͘i̶̪͓̊̊͂͜l̶̠̼̰̱̝͍̫̭͎̠̈́ḷ̷̨̳̠̱̫̤͇̑̚ ̵͙̤͍̤̲͉̫̼͐͛̓͌̓̆͘ṋ̴̲̪̏̌͛̂̎̃̇o̵̤̙̥̖̭̮̽̓̇͝t̶̲̯͙͕̘̹̪̞̃̍̓ ̶̢̨̢͍͖͙̙͌̕b̷̧̪̥̫̙͙̝̮̜̅̏̅̈́̏͂̚e̵̡̬̲͙̘̍̉͆̌͝ ̸̛̟̏̈́͋̂̈́̓̂͒t̷̡͕̹̗̄̊h̶͎̘̳̔̇̌̋͆̚͠e̶̜̱̬̮͑͜͝ ̴͔̋̍͌̓̀̚ç̴̡͇̽̃̏̎͘ȧ̸͚̓̓̑s̶̔͋̐̓̌̆̋̏̍ȩ̴̻̂̔͛̽̔̒͊̚͝…̷̨̼̱̖̕̕

“I don’t understand you.” Your voice is small, betraying your uncertainty. Having learned something from your time with the monsters, you try to Check.

??? ??? ? ?? ?

Well that’s… unsettling.

“̵̫͇̮̖̮̥̇̒̃͛̚F̸̹͈̜͎̰̤̰̬̪͆̿͝o̵̲͗͋͑̽̎̍͆̕͠o̸̧̦͉̜͇̦͚͈̬̊̾̊͝l̶͙̭̯͕̯͙͈͋̌̉̌̚͝͝i̴̧̜̖͉̠̹̾̑͜s̶̢̹̼͔̳̬̭̖͒̎̍̓͗͌͑͂̕ͅh̷̙͔̰̳̤̤̦̀̿̓͑̽͝ ̸̘͍̠̪̘̅̐̈̑͆̚͘͝g̵͔̝̍̇̃̿͌͘i̶̩͗̚͝ŗ̸͔̤͎̈́ḽ̴̢̧̛͇̘̱͕͚̀̇̆͋͗͠͝,̴̙͐̀͊̚”̶͇̠̻̩̤̣̼͋̅͒̓͛̋ ̶̡̫͎͍̹̿̋̐̕ẗ̵̢̖͕̯́̉͝h̶͎͙͔̹̣̬͉͕̮̯̓̓e̸̪̓̿͊̓͝ ̸̗̺̞͆̋̓b̶̧̲̩̏̀e̸͉̳̱̞̤̦̟̅i̶̡̲̞̜̟̦͈̩͉̦̇n̶͓̗͉̝͈̈́̍̓̽̊͆̒̕̕͝g̸̖̻̜̥̮̦͈̓̊̈́ ̴̡̡̳̳̹͈͍̜̼͇̑w̶̼̙͆̏̓̀͂̋͛̑̚͠h̶̨̢̛͓̳̥̥͓̋͊̌i̶̩͑̄s̸̢̫̳̲̫̭̆͛̍̍͂p̷̻͍͇̟̠͓͈̮̽̔͜͝͝ͅe̴͎̼̳̘̦̦͑͂̆͂͐̈͊͝r̸̨̧̙̭̱͕̯͚̟̤̽̇̈́͊̃̃͐̄ś̴̢̘̲̞̠̯̬̘͍̉,̵͖͈͇͙̥̙͇̞̺͓̌͊̾͛ ̷̡̪̯̩̌͌̕l̶̛͓͉̟̖̯̟̪͔̫̼̓̎͑̈́̃́ȇ̶̡͖̟̹͈̩̃̃̔a̶̛͕͓͓̘̭̞̝͈̅̈̆̓͘͜͠͠͠ͅn̸̨̙̣̠̳̯̦̞̦͒͗͗̉̓͋ͅḭ̷̧̠̫̄͆n̷͔̽̀g̶̙͓̦̣̦̱̥̝̑̔̓̀̿̈́͆̊ ̷̨̧͎̲͕̜̬̥̟̎̄̎͗͗͐͜c̵̢̧̡̯̙̮͉̙̥̅͂l̵̢̲͍̺̙̭̟̰̿͌͛̂̄̕͝ͅo̴̡͉̎s̷͚̒̅̽̉̓̈́̏͝ẽ̵̡̖̤͍̲͚̈́ͅr̶̹̼̱̼̥͇̤͎͇̎̍̉͆͑͘̕͜͝ ̵͓̰͍̖̙̺̋͑͊̌̌͊̂͂͠ͅs̴͓̳͕̃̈̓t̶̡̢̟͎̥̤͎̗̼̐̅͌̎́͜î̶͕͓̜̱̠̹̝̠̖͖̈́͛̑̾̿̏l̴̡̡̳̗̯̯̓̃l̴̲͖̜̙͋̈,̷̳̙̦̤̻͓̫͐̈́́ ̸̨̧̮͔̗̺̥̪́͌̎͜ͅ“̸̥̞̠̙̺̱̪̊̑I̶̡̧̢̭̰͙͙̬̤̠͒̐̅̑̈́ ̴͍̲͕͉͔̗͔̮̻̲̎̒̒̅̕͘͠a̸͖̓̂͗̒̕͘m̸̪̍̅͊ ̷̡̖̣͙̩͙̾̂̏̾̓͜b̶̯̼͈̮̼͓̳̦̑͜ͅḙ̸̛̞͇̺̤͉͇͆́̓̕ͅy̷̨͕̰̝̪̦͜͝o̵̮͖̖̫͕̤̮̩͈̾͂͊̆̂n̷͓̂̄̋͒̈d̷̨͎͇̅͊̆͂͝͠ ̸̡̠͎͔̹̌̆̇̂̋̽͒͘̚͠y̵̥̪̱̞̼̩͛͗͒̽̚ö̸͔̯̼́u̸͈̻̗̺̺̎̍͋̈́̆͊̈́̂͜͝͝ȓ̷͓͈͑̇͝͝ ̴̝͕̈́̔͌̓͒̕r̶̫͕̗͓͇̫̪̯̣̻̿͛͌̍̑͠ȅ̶̛̼̼̘̘̟͂́́͆̆͘ą̷̠̘̣̖̃̃̂̄͘̚c̸̦̩̻͙̯̲̯͎͒̈͗͊̎͌͒h̷̨̻́̐̏͝.̷̛̞͓̩̹̰̥̻̿̏̏͒͑ͅ ̴̝̬͕̙͈͍̆̍̐͋̄̇̂̚ͅT̷̲̰̹̲̝̗͈̟͈̓̽͂̉̕̚h̵̨̢̪͈͖̜͎̗̿̈́̎̄͊̾͝ͅë̴̢͚͓͖̺͖̪̜́́͋̐͐͒͑͠ ̷̮͘l̷̨͖̲̳̬͕̫̝̤̬̆̎̿̕͝ạ̸͉̳̞̒̒̓̄̏̓͌̔w̸̨̫̘̼͚̦̬͈̆͝s̵̳͔̭̭̱͑͋͝ ̵̼̥̯͙̇̄̓̒̀̍̎̃̔ơ̴̯̮̘̓̅͘͜f̷̞̓̓͝ ̸̩͓͓͍̻͍͋͆̎̍̏͜͝y̶͇̏͂͘͝õ̸̩͉̠͔͝ų̶̞̘͉̣͍̲̍̄̽̒̓̋̓̃ͅr̸̢̖͕̪̣̦̼̩͉͗̊̈ ̵̹̖̥̻̘͚̈̉̇͆̎̀̋u̶̳͕̪̮̰͑̐̆̀̈́͘͝͝n̵͉̿̋i̴̭̝̙͔̺͖̳͉̥̿͂̌̈́̏̈́̌͊͠ͅv̵̨̦̭̹͇̱̐̈́̇͌̆̐͘ͅe̸̪͛̓̄̓͐̈́͊̒̇r̶̨̖̘͔̳̊̋̉̉͝ͅs̵͙̰̯̿̿͆͋̈͝e̴̪͊̈́̉͆͌̓͛̋ ̴̢̩̳͐d̸̨̧̜̜̣̞̼̱̤̎̋͛̆̈͒̓̒o̴͖̗̬͉͚͊ ̵͇̱̙͉̰̟̤̦͋n̶̢͉̪̣͈͎͕̬̫̗̅̀̽͒ǫ̴̡̜̝̗̺̗̽t̶̡̘̱͎̋̀̎̽̾ͅ ̷̨̢̜̩̯̣̺̱͇̙͂̎͗͌͌̉́͝a̵̧̠̭͕̳͕̖̭͋͑̊̈͆̆͊̕͝p̸̪̗̟̤͍͎͔̤̏̓̋͐̏ͅp̷̖̥̎͂̐̍͋͊̐͒͝ľ̵̢̘͛͒͐͝ͅẏ̵̧̟̖͙͇͓̭̼͚̙̔̋͆ ̷̠͎̳͙̹̥̩̮̭̬̎̏ť̸̨͚̪͎̌͜͝o̵̳̿́͒ ̷͎̰̺͌̾͆̒͝͝m̴͚̯̹͊̃̂̎ḙ̵̛̮̯̬̘͖͚̭̜͎̅̿̓̔̀̂̓̕͘.̸̫͚̥̺͉̗͎͚͙͓͗͑̌”̷̠̩̼͖̮̱͈̱͐͒͒͐̉͋̾̉́

As he nears your face, two things become strikingly obvious.  
That’s a skull, not a mask.  
You have no clothes, which would explain why you seem to feel the gunk everywhere.

“Where am I?”

Ş̸̗͇͇̪̜̱̫͉̺̍͒̆͛̏̈́̎̔͒̕ȉ̶̛̠͚͎̊͐̆͊͝l̷̢̢̨̫͉͉͕̗̿e̸̡̢̳̺̙̦̪̪͌̅̈́̿̈́̇̄͛͜͝n̶̡̼͍̲͓̯̙̝̫̄̿͋͐ͅc̴̨͍̤͔̥̆̕e̴̛͖̤͐̐̋͛͜͜͝.̸̡̢̻̰̓͌́͒͂͠ ̸̫̜̟̻̉͆̚͠͠Ã̴̧͙͊̽̿̈́̈́̉͘l̷̢͓̭̫̝̂̄͆͌̊͒̏̌̂ţ̸͚̬̜̥̖̭̑̑̐̏̉̀͊̚h̷̥̙̱̮̼͆̂͐̓̃õ̴̞̲̲̿̀͐ụ̷͕̞̱̜̌̓̌͆͒̇̂̚͘g̸̮̟̪̬͂̌͒́͜h̴͔̪͊̏̃͛ ̴̦̮̮̼̠͓̇͗̈́͂̋̂͑͝Ĭ̵̧͕͔̟̩̈́̈́͋̓͌͝ ̵̡̫̗̯̠͈͕̦͐̚à̷̛͈̂̎̔m̷͇̤̣͓͋̐͛̔̈́̔̚̕͝ ̷͖̥̪̱̞̓̑̈́̔͑͠s̶͔̯͕͈̰̱͖͔̩̟͗̈́͆̄͆̍̔u̷̠͖̘̜̣̿̕͘͠r̶̡̈̆͆̄͋͘ȩ̸͕̬̦͎̫̔̓̎ ̶̳̪̬̻͎͉̮̙̓̿̃̓͗̃͠ÿ̶̲̫́͐̃̾͋̋͌̊͂͝o̸̧̨̱̗̥͈̘̻̝̅̈́̎̉̊̕ͅu̷̜̾͊̔͑͆͂ ̶̭͎̱̝͔̮͖̓̚͜h̶̡̨̛̯̖̭͔̊͗̂̾͋̓̎â̶̗̙͚͍͕̑̿v̴̛̲͌̈́̑͒ë̴͈̠͉̩͓̳̣̳́̈́́̊̚ͅ ̴̡̧̜͎̜̩̯̔̏̓̆̊̄͠͝͝m̶̼̈́͂̑̾̿̎̂͝a̴̢̜͈̲̓̓͋̽̈̎͌ͅn̶̻̉ỵ̸̛̲͙͙̫̣̮̇̍͌̌̎̿͠ ̷̦̯̮̘͍̌͌̌̽͗͌̚q̸̜͙̳̩̪̯̣̥̈́u̴̢̝̭̮̽͑̅̽͂͜͜ͅę̵̫͈̱̗̳̟̪͙͎̋̈́̕s̴̡͈͚̈́͂̈́̃̇͆₮łØ₦₴ ₣ØⱤ ₥Ɇ, ł ĐØ ₦Ø₮ ฿ɆⱠłɆVɆ ₮Ⱨł₴ ₩₳Ɏ Ø₣ ₵Ø₥₥Ʉ₦ł₵₳₮ł₦₲ ł₴ ฿Ɇ₦єƒι¢ιαℓ тσ єιтнєя σƒ υѕ.

As he speaks, the chaos that was the voice seems to soften, settling on a deep lulling timbre. The goop gives way to a somewhat ethereal figure, a skeleton like Sans and Paps, who just so happens to be glowing. Huh. His long lab coat is spattered in black ooze. In this form, you could almost compare his height to Asgore. Almost. He’s still much to large to be human, but you appreciate the effort. If you were standing, you’d probably be right at waist level with this stranger. As you watch, you notice his hands. His palms have been removed, replaced by perfectly circular holes. You’re almost certain your whole arm could fit through the gaps should you choose to test it. Nevermind the goop currently pinning you down flat on your back, which kinda removes that choice.

“You may proceed with your questions, should you wish to know.”

“What is this place?”

“Somewhere, yet nowhere. You are in The Void, child. It exists beyond your comprehension.”

Ah yes, because the idea of a skeletal being able to change the size and form of themselves at will is within your everyday understanding. You’d roll your eyes if you didn’t have such a strong reluctance to making the mystical mummy dude mad. His answer only brought more questions. “Who are you, then?”

“I am REDACTED.” He frowns, catching your confused look. “Can you read sign, my child?”

You nod. He finger spells slowly, making sure you catch every letter.

G A S T E R

The name sounds vaguely familiar, like he’s a long forgotten friend. His eyes rove your form, once again reminding you of your… situation.

“How did i get here?”

“I cannot fully answer this question,” which seems to annoy him to no end, but you wisely keep your comments to yourself. “It seems as though you found a wrinkle in your universe where the two overlapped, and possibly lost consciousness due to the sudden disconnect.” Sure, that sounds plausible.

Where are my clothes…?

He looks over you again, and you have to resist the urge to try and cover yourself. “I assume they have been left on the physical plane. This is merely a projection of sorts; the culmination of your SOUL, not your true physical body. That, and your clothes, are most likely still in your realm.” You ponder this for a minute, but the reality of it is a bit much to take in all at once. You opt for another question.

“What are you doing?”

“That, simple girl, is a question I am almost certain you don’t want an answer to,” he smirks, “but since you asked, I have no reason to deny your curiosity. I am examining you.” He ignores your incredulous look in favor of summoning a clipboard and pen from the depths of the inky blackness. “You are not the first being to become trapped within this realm of reality, yet you have already been here much longer than I would have expected any mere human to last. I desire to know why.”

Lost in your thoughts, you almost didn’t notice how close his face had gotten to yours, his words sending a thrill down your spine. “So what does this ‘examination’ entail, Doctor?”

The ooze surrounding you seemed to shift at your question, a snakelike tendril curling up and across your chest, searching for something. Another entangled your leg, the tentacle-esque mass firmly prodding your foot. You twist uncomfortably from the sudden attention.

“A physical,” He steps back and answers your question casually, paying no attention to your apparent discomfort and writing something on his clipboard, “in which I will examine every inch of your body for physical signs of superhuman physique. I will draw your soul out for further studies after my assessment deems you sturdy enough to proceed. After all,” He meets your gaze, grinning all too contentedly, “I would hate to break a toy.”

The gunk has, by this point, explored most of your lower legs and knee area, and now rests just above your knees, locking them in place spread about shoulder width apart. The sliver of black across your chest curls over where your heart rests, like some sort of monitor.

“This matter around you is connected to my thoughts and emotions,” He explains, curt and expressionless. “Whatever it feels, touches, or experiences, I can feel as well. In light of that information, no contact between our physical forms shall happen in case of any unpredicted reaction. If any part of this procedure causes you severe discomfort or pain, you are to state the type and location, such as ‘sharp, knee’ or ‘burning, forearm’. You will answer when questioned, and move when commanded. At no point are you permitted to speak or shift, other than the allocated times. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Very well then.” He goes back to his board, eyes focused on the paper in front of him instead of your naked form. “How old were you when you fell through to The Void?”

“21.” There are four thick masses holding you now, one around each arm, one across your knees, and the heart monitor keeping constant pressure on your chest.

“What day was it?”

“July 4th.” A slightly thinner form is probing your chest much like the first, running over your breasts as it examines you. Gaster nods as though he knew all along. He probably did, the bastard.

You squirm from the incessant touches, and Gaster raises an eyebrow. “What did I say about movement, human?”

“Only move when commanded.”

“Correct,” He goes back to his clipboard, and you seriously wish you could smack it out of his hands. The ooze trails down the side of your stomach and you shudder from the sensation. Thankfully, Gaster doesn’t comment, other than a small disappointed ‘hm’.

You focus your attention to the mass curling near your hip, the tip of it tracing the visible shape of your hip.

“Human, I thought I had commanded you to tell me of any discomfort or pain, yes?”

You nod.

“Then why has your heart rate elevated so drastically?” His eyelights are once again trained on your face, though the goop at your hip continues to weave patterns over your skin. “As far as I am aware, simple touches should not be any sort of harm to your kind, correct?”

“I’m not in pain, Doctor,” You try to avoid the question. Your attempts, feeble as they are, are useless. He narrows his eyes at the obvious reluctance. The tentacle form, oblivious to your apparent discomfort, run across your inner thigh. Gaster looks somewhat confused, obviously sensing your raised heart beat again. Your eyes close as you turn your face straight ahead, doing your best to ignore the feeling of a warm, firm pressure between your legs. You hear, rather than see, Gaster’s moment of realization. A sharp intake of breath, you glance back to the Doctor and cringe back. His eye lights have gone out completely, his posture locked and rigid. You could swear his chest was moving before, but now it appears as still as the rest of him. The hand not holding his clipboard twitches.

“I see.” You don’t really understand how he can see anything with his eye lights flickered out like that, but you digress. Gaster closes his sockets, softly shaking his head. He mutters something under his breath about how much time has passed since he was trapped in The Void. “The examination will continue as planned,” His voice sounds somewhat strained at this point, though you can’t tell why. The form, which had frozen with Gaster, resumed investigating. You had forgotten it was linked to the doctor, but the knowledge makes you curious. The black ooze rubs against your womanhood and you can’t help but give a breathy moan.

The clatter of a dropped pen makes you look to Gaster once again. He sets the clipboard down seemingly in midair, and walks closer to you. His expression is cold, yet his eyes seem to be brighter than they were before. “What did I say about noises, child?”

“Not to speak unless spoken to, but I didn’t say any words…” You bite your tongue to keep from reacting as the mass prods at your entrance. Gaster tsks at your words, the tendril stroking at you with renewed vigor, adding to your silent struggle.

“Technicalities.” He sighs, looking at you almost disapprovingly. “We should correct this, hm?” The masses holding your arms and legs turn you towards him, giving Gaster full view of the performance. Another strain joins the rest, running across your mouth like a gag. One more wraps around your neck, further impeding your movement. “Should any of this further examination cause you pain, you are to tap the form twice, with less than a second between taps. Am I understood?” You tap twice. He grins, his right eye going dark. “Then we shall proceed.”

The pulsing black ooze at your core runs between your folds slowly, thoroughly massaging your wetness. The Doctor drops a hand to palm himself through his lab coat, eyes locked on you. Your eyes close in pleasure as the tentacle grazes just within your entrance, before it enters you deeply, slicked by your juices. It pulses against your walls, building up the tantalizing heat already overwhelming you. You're suddenly very grateful for the lack of clothes. Gaster's hands start to undo his coat to reveal a distinct lack of fabric underneath. You hum a moan from under the gag across your mouth as the appendage inside you picks up its pace, fluidly running against your g spot as it pulses.

"You make for such wonderful entertainment, my dear," he crawls over your body with grin. This close, you can easily see he's almost twice your height... you shudder as a wave of pleasure courses through your veins. "My turn."

That's all the warning you get before the black mass was abruptly removed and Gaster's cock begins to slide into your cunt. He's huge, the gunk did a good job of lubing you for him but you were wholly unprepared for the painful stretch his girth caused. You cry out in pain, but the gag keeps you silent.

"Relax." He pauses, giving you time to adjust to the contortion, the pain dulling to a deep pleasure filling your core with want. "Good girl," He slides the rest of the way in, hitting the back wall of your pussy. Gaster starts to move, slowly at first, drawing almost all the way out before bottoming again. You moan again. He shudders as your walls clench around him. He begins fucking you in earnest, driving into your swollen hole over and over again, every little sound you make caught by the gag. You felt so used, so helpless, so full of his cock...

"Cum."

His demanding tone has you shuddering around his length immediately, your body riding through the waves of your orgasm with deep tremors. The walls of your cunt tightening around Gaster's dick makes him bite back a groan of his own as he comes in you, filling you with his seed. The heated pleasure overwhelms you, and you black out.

You awaken back in Waterfall, fully clothes, your aching chest the only reminder of what happened. 


End file.
